1. Field of the Invention 
The invention is related to harnesses for securing a garment or blanket to an animal. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
Equine animals are often covered with a blanket or sheet to protect them from cold, rain, sun, and insects. It is difficult to keep a blanket or sheet on an animal, because rubbing and movement tend to shift the blanket from side to side and from back to front off the animal's body, and the animal is not likely to be able to adjust the blanket itself. 
The blankets are typically attached using straps that encircle the animal's legs and/or tail. The animal's handler has the difficult task of adjusting the straps so that they  are tight enough that the blanket does not shift, or cause a tripping hazard to the animal. However, the straps must be loose enough to avoid chafing the inside of the legs, and allow the animal to move about. The handler's ability to perform this adjustment is critical, because the animal can seriously injure itself by tripping, or becoming entangled by straps that are too loose. On the other hand, chafing from straps that are too tight can cause infection, cause unnecessary discomfort, and make the animal that is in discomfort impossible to ride. Strap material is selected for its strength and durability characteristics. Those characteristics often conflict with the need to be comfortable and non-abrasive to the animal's skin. 
Another problem with the blanket straps that are typically used is that they become very soiled from feces and urine. Combined with chafing, the poor hygiene of the present system of straps for blankets can cause injury, and further discomfort for the animal. The strap material is typically a coarse and scratchy one-inch wide band about one-eighth of an inch thick. The material is either a synthetic with elastic, or nylon without elastic. Even the softest materials get coarse over time. Metal shackles are permanently attached to the ends of the straps. They are difficult to wash  because the metal shackles damage ordinary washing machines. Also, after repeated uses, the straps will retain objectionable stains and odors, even after washing. Furthermore, the straps become more abrasive with each washing. 
What is needed, therefore, is a leg and tail strap for an equine blanket that can be drawn tight without chafing, yet is completely comfortable, washable, and replaceable. 